fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcander
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Poison |weaknesses = Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker}} Vulcander is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Vulcander is a quadrupedal, salamander-like Flying Wyvern. It has smooth black skin with marbled red streaks and spots that look resemble flames. A large red fin runs along the length of the wyvern's back with two separate, smoother fins running above and below its long, thick tail. Its wing membranes are mottled red, yellow, and orange. Its head is round and somewhat flattened with bright yellow eyes and four milky white claws on both front and back legs. Abilities Similar to Pariapuria, Vulcander is an amphibious Wyvern except that Vulcander resides in volcanoes and can swim through lava thanks to its fins and highly heat resistant skin. It can climb on walls and ceilings. It is known to spit globs of lava at enemies, and it can even spew lava out in a pressurized stream. Vulcander can secrete poison through its skin. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern *Family: Vulcan Vulcander is a Flying Wyvern that dwells in volcanoes. Habitat Range Vulcander is exclusively restricted to volcanic areas in the Old World such as the Volcano, Old Volcano, and the Volcanic Hollow. They have been recently discovered in the New World Volcano and the Ruinous Mountain. Ecological Niche Living in harsh volcanic regions, Vulcander have an odd place in the food chain. Vulcander is a very voracious and opportunistic predator, feeding on any small monsters it can catch such as Apceros, Bullfango, Uroktor, Remobra, and Rhenoplos. It is also capable of taking down and feasting on monsters such as Iodrome, Great Wroggi, Volvidon, Yian Kut-Ku, and Crimson Qurupeco. However, it competes with dangerous predators such as Agnaktor, Brachydios, Brute Tigrex, Deviljho, Uragaan and its Subspecies, Gravios and its subspecies, and Rathalos and its Subspecies. However, Vulcander is capable of holding its own if need be and would rather flee than stay and fight. Biological Adaptations Vulcander is a very well equipped monster. It is capable of swimming through lava similarly to Agnaktor and Lavasioth. It uses its smooth heat-resistant skin, wings, and tail to help propel itself through the thick lava. Unlike the aforementioned monsters, Vulcander actually has highly developed eyesight as a protective film covers its eyes as it swims through magma to help retain its eyesight. Adhesive pads located beneath its feet allow for traversing across walls and ceilings if escaping through the lava is not an option. It can also fly using its wings if it needs to. However it very rarely flies. Beneath its skin are organs capable of secreting a toxin through the vibrant patterns on its body. This brightly colored pattern serves as a warning to predators who try to attack Vulcander. Vulcander's signature ability is the ability to store lava in its body and then expel as compressed balls or as a pressurized stream. It swallows lava as it swims and stores it in a special organ to use for later. This is Vulcander's main form of defense and offense. All in all, Vulcander is a very specialized monster with the right tools to find prey and ward off predators. Behavior Unlike most Wyverns, Vulcander is actually quite docile and passive, only attacking other monsters when either hungry, threatened, or provoked. In fact, if Vulcander notices hunters in the same area as it, it will not attack until the hunters attack Vulcander. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Weapons Armor Blademaster Skills: Flame Aura, Fire Atk +2, Fire Res +20, Speed Eating +1, Double Hunger Gunner Skills: Flame Aura, Fire Atk +2, Fire Res +20, Reload Speed +2, Double Hunger Attacks *'Roar': When a hunter first attacks Vulcander or when entering Rage Mode, Vulcander will roar at the hunter. Can be blocked with a shield (without Gaurd Up) or with Earplugs. *'Charge': Charges very similar to a Tigrex, meaning it can shift coarse twice making three consecutive charges. When enraged it will move considerably faster and spit lava balls left and right. To dodge this attack simply move to either Vulcander's sides. In rage mode, this attack poisons hunters. *'Double Bite': Vulcander's head goes back, and bites at the hunter. Unlike Tigrex or Pariapuria, Vulcander will always bite twice. It performs this move faster when enraged and can combo this move with other attacks. Guarding is also futile, as it drains a massive amount of stamina. In rage mode, this attack Poisons the hunter should they get hit. *'Rock Throw': It will thrust both of its front legs into the ground, shooting four boulders similar to Pariapuria. Try to get to its sides or behind it. Roll out of the way if necessary. *'Claw Swipe': Vulcander swings either its left or right claw at the hunter. This move is performed faster when enraged. Roll in the opposite direction of the attack. Can be blocked if you need to. In rage mode, this attack poisons the hunter. *'Triple Claw Swipe': Vulcander growls, rears back its right from leg, and walk forward on two legs, swiping its claws repeatedly. It will slash up to three times and slam down its front legs after the third swipe. This attack is performed only in rage mode, and poisons hunters should they be hit. *'Tail Swing': Vulcander will raise his tail and then horizontally swing it approximately 180 degrees while remaining stationary. The best and easiest way to avoid being hit by this attack is by keeping a distance at least the distance of the tail itself at all times. It's a recommended distance to keep anyhow as it is ideal for circling around a monster and staying safe while remaining able to attack any given point safely at any given time. Poisons hunters in rage mode. *'Lava Ball': Vulcander will raise its head slightly and then spit a ball of lava at the hunter. It will leave a puddle of lava on the ground for a few seconds. Stay a descent distance away or roll to either side if necessary. When in rage mode Vulcander will spit three lava blobs in a row at the hunter. *'Lava Blast': Vulcander's head moves up, then goes back down and unleashes a wave of lava at the hunter. It can be blocked with the Guard Up skill only. Even so, this is not advisable so it's best just to roll out of the way. *'Sweeping Lava Blast': Vulcander does the motion for the Fire Beam, but instead moves its head from its left side to right side while spewing lava. Its harder to get out of the way than the normal fire beam. Can be blocked with Guard Up. Can be rolled through with Evasion+. Quests Offline Quests Turf Wars In the Ruinous Mountain *Vs. Agnaktor (winner is Agnaktor) *Vs. Gravios (winner is Gravios) *Vs. Lavasioth (winner is Lavasioth) Etymology Vulcander is a portmanteau of the words volcano, Vulcan, and salamander. Notes *Vulcander is based off the mythical fire salamander as well as real world salamanders. *Vulcander's head, front legs, and back can be broken and its tail can be severed. *When in Rage Mode Vulcander will huff white smoke from its mouth and will secrete poison from its skin, causing certain attacks to inflict Poison. *When low on stamina, Vulcander will fail to spit out lava. **It will prey on Rhenoplos or Slagtoth to recover stamina. *When Vulcander goes to swim in lava, throwing a Sonic Bomb will startle it and cause it to pop out of lava and swim back to land. *It can be infected by the Frenzy Virus and Hyper status. *Vulcander's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Poison Monster